Love or Something Like It
by soapydreams
Summary: Therox! Im not good at summarys! Just R&R!
1. Plots n' Plans

**Chapter 1- Plots'n Plans!**

Theresa continued to clear tables at the Book Cafe. Today would be her and Fox's first- year anniversary. Their first year together had been wonderful, Fox was the man she could see herself spending the rest of her life with. She had finally found her soul mate.

-------------------------------------------

Fox got ready to leave the Crane mansion. He was going to the Book Cafe to invite Theresa over for dinner. There they would celebrate there first - year anniversary_. Ethan will be so mad when he sees Theresa and me together, I'm going to take Theresa to the crane mansion so Ethan will be tormented when he sees us together, _fox thought to himself. But instead their plans turned out different and they actually ended up on an island. Fox surprised Theresa and they were going to spend the night on an island owned by the cranes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother how are we ever going to get Theresa back for what she did to me" Gwen began to cry."There, there Gwennie we will get her back, I promise you that we will get her back" Rebecca laughed. "Mother what do you have up your sleeve?" Gwen asked. "Well honey It's really quite simple, we'll just have to..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do I love Theresa Ethan thought to himself? Yes I do, but I need to be devoted to Gwen and the little Sara that we lost. She was such a good child. And Gwen is a nice woman! Why do I have a torn heart? I'm in love with.... With... two women! I think I'm cursed . . . Why me?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Momma I luv you mama! And you Fox! Yeah go mommy." Little Ethan exclaimed. He had just heard the news that Theresa and Fox were getting

Married. "Well little tyke, we have a surprise for how would ya like to go jump off a cliff?" Fox asked Little Ethan. "Yeah pops let's go!" Little Ethan yelled.

"Okay Tiger, let's go." Theresa gently patted little Ethan's head. Then they got into their car and drove to the cliff.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Gwennie darling I was thinking. Let's ruin Theresa's wedding. We can ruin the most important day of her life and in the process take little Ethan away the same way she took Sara away. This will ruin her life just like she ruined

your life. "Mother your brilliant" Gwen laughed. "The only thing is our we invited to their wedding?" Gwen asked. "Well of course we are, fox is my step son right?" Rebecca smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa and Fox were getting on their swimming suit, to go jump off the cliff.

"Fox, I was thinking that maybe we should get married a little before the planned date" Theresa said. "Why, is something wrong" fox asked Theresa? "No, it's just that it seems like it's going to be forever, and I just

Want to get it done with and then we can spend the rest of our lives together" Theresa smiled. "I know Theresa I feel the same way, but we can't do this too fast, but how about we move it to....... TOMORROW NIGHT!" Fox screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan drove to the blue note, determined to get away from Gwen. He walked in and got a few sodas. Why is it that I' m the only man in love with two women? I have to get Theresa back. I love her so much why do I have to chose between Gwen and Theresa. I know that Theresa and me are meant to be but Gwen..... She is such a good women I don't want to just desert her like that. But if deserting Gwen means I can be with Theresa, then I must. I will go to Theresa and Fox's wedding and I will object so then Theresa will see how much I love her and will come running into my arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"By the way mother, when is Fox and Theresa's wedding" Gwen asked. " Well I heard that they scheduled it to be in two weeks" Rebecca said. "Yeah it is I

think." Rebecca said sweetly. "Well mama this is great!" Gwen said imitating Theresa. "Hhhheeeeeeeeeeeeee." Rebecca said laughing hysterically at Gwen's joke.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Sweetie are you serious?" Theresa said happily. "I love you baby." Theresa said. "I love you too baby doll." Fox said hugging her. Then they grabbed each Little Ethan's hand and Jumped. "BAABBBBBYYYYY DOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL." Fox screamed as he was flying down. They landed in the water with a big splash."Did you like that little guy?" Fox asked Little Ethan. "Yeah big guy." Little Ethan joked with Fox. Fox pushed Little Ethan under the water. "Daddy, I'm gonna get ya." Little Ethan screamed and went after Fox. "Oh yeah?" Fox teased him and ran for the shore. Theresa swam after them. "Little Ethan,

Let's push him off when we get to the top of the cliff." She whispered to him. "Good plan." Little Ethan whispered back. "Yeah Sergeant Mama." Little Ethan said and they went up to the cliff.

------------------------------------------------------

"I love Theresa so much she's such a lovely little lady." Ethan said to himself.

"Why does Fox have her? She should be with me. Safe. In my arms. I have to object at their wedding it's the only way..." Ethan trailed off

As he headed for the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa and little Ethan crept up behind Fox. "

123 Push" Theresa screamed. Little Ethan and Theresa pushed him down and then jumped in themselves. "Ok you guys got me," Fox laughed .Fox started after them. "I'm cold" Little Ethan screams as Fox chases. "Fox I think we should head back to the hut, I don't want little Ethan to get sick a night before the wedding" Theresa said. Fox picked up little Ethan and put him on his shoulders. And off they went Little Ethan on Fox's shoulders and Fox and

Theresa holding hands.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, well, well" Rebecca smirked as she picked up one of Fox and Theresa's invitations. She looked around and there were people everywhere. "Who are you people" she screamed? One guy looked at her and said "Mr. Fox Crane paid us to get the wedding invitations ready and some other stuff why he took his soon to be wife, Mrs. Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald to an island" he

Said. "I see" Rebecca said. Rebecca started to look through all the invitations, hoping to find her and Gwen's name. But their names weren't there so she took two blank invitations, and went into the den. "Gwen, Gwen come here, quick" Rebecca shouted. Gwen came walking in with a fancy dress on. "Is there a special occasion?" Rebecca asked. "Well I planned a dinner for tonight with just me and Ethan" Gwen smiled. "I'm glad you two are

Finally do something together" Rebecca said. "But mother why did you call me down here?" Gwen asked. Rebecca pulled out two invitations. "We can't get in the wedding unless we have an invitation, and now we do" Rebecca smirked. Rebecca pulled out two pens and opened the invitations. "Oh my gosh" Rebecca said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan pulled into the driveway of the crane mansion. _My life is so confusing, should I object at the wedding tomorrow? Yes, it's the only way I will ever get Theresa back. But if I had been smart I would have chosen Theresa over Gwen. But it's to late, Theresa thinks she loves Fox but I know that in her heart she really loves me, _Ethan thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa and Fox couldn't sleep, they were so excited about tomorrow night. _Tomorrow night I will be Theresa Crane and I will be married and little Ethan_

_Will finally have a father, something he's always wanted, _Theresa thought to herself. She was the happiest she had been in a long time. Fox had always been there for her even when Ethan hadn't. She turned over to look at the time. 10:00. She turned over and tried to get some sleep. Because of course she needed her beauty sleep for the big day tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan went to bed late confidant that his plan would work. He lay in bed for awhile thinking about Theresa and his plan of objecting at the wedding tomorrow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Wedding

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2- The Wedding **

Gwen and Rebecca got up early. They got all dolled up for the wedding. Gwen wore a dark, blue, dress that sparkled as she walked. Rebecca wore a matching blue dress with a hat that had a blue veil that covered her face. They quickly grabbed their fake invitations, and headed out of the Crane Mansion before, Fox or Theresa could see them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa and fox woke up and quickly and left to go get ready for the wedding. Fox drove them to the church. Fox left to go get his suit on. Theresa left to go get her gown on. "Bye, baby." She called to him. " Bye baby doll." He called back. Then they left to go get ready. When they saw each other again they would be officially married.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Theresa was getting her gown on Ethan walked in. "Hi Ethan." Theresa said happily. "Uh, hi. Theresa you're really going to go through with

this?" Ethan asked her doubtfully. "Yes Ethan I am." Theresa said laughing "and you're not going to change my mind." Theresa said. "Well what if I told you tha-" Ethan was cut off as Fox came in the room. "Hey baby doll d-." Fox stopped in mid sentence as he saw Ethan. "What are you doing here?" Fox asked angrily. "Trying to talk me out of marrying you." Theresa said bluntly. "Well, no I wasn't." Ethan said lying. "And what kind of name is baby doll?" Ethan said trying not to laugh. " Ethan go away." Theresa pushed him out the door and closed it. " I love you tiger." Fox said and kissed her. Theresa pulled away. " We have to go. now." And with that she started laughing and pushed Fox out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the guests started arriving Gwen and Rebecca handed their invitations to the doorman and he let them in. They sat towards the back and kept their

Veils on which made them stick out even more. The church was decorated beautifully. There were roses, and the banquet hall was stunning. Fox walked down the aisle, followed by Julian and Fox's best man, Dylan a friend from his years at Boarding School. Also Little Ethan came out and stood by Fox. Then came Theresa. She looked gorgeous. She had the perfect gown. Her eyes sparkled as she walked down the aisle looking straight at Fox. The priest went through the normal routine with the whole speech. Then he was at the "If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace." Ethan quickly jumped up. "I object." But Gwen quickly got him out of the church. His plan had failed. Fox started laughing when he saw Ethan being dragged from the church. Theresa wanted to laugh to but didn't. Fox giggled to himself but was also annoyed and embarrassed. They proceeded with the ceremony. They exchanged rings and said there I do's. They kissed each other and they were finally married.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Gwen and Rebecca set their most sinister plan against Theresa and Fox in action. "Let's ruin these two bimbos wedding." Gwen said laughing. They stuck some cat poop they had found outside in the wedding cake, very quickly, before the cook came back. They sprinkled salt and pepper, and hot sauce all over the main course. Then they put itching powder in all the napkins. Then Rebecca put sleeping powder in some of the drinks. "This is going to be one heck of a wedding Gwennie." Rebecca said laughing. "Mother hurry up, that chef is coming back." Gwen said watching form the doorway. Then the two ran. The chef came back and did not notice a thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen and Rebecca sat as far away from fox and Theresa as possible. And they watched their plan unfold from there. They saw a couple of people looking sleepy. They saw a lot of people itching their hands. And most people did not eat the main course. They even saw that some people had fallen asleep in their food. Theresa and Fox looked around worriedly. Most people looked unhappy and were not eating the food. Their food was delicious, Rebecca and Gwen, made sure of that. Gwen and Rebecca couldn't help laughing. "Mother you know Ethan still loves her. He objected. That pretty much blew my whole disguise when I had to drag him out of there. But I don't think Theresa even noticed. At least I hope not." Gwen said worriedly. "It's fine Gwennie. She doesn't suspect a thing." Rebecca said confidently. "Now all we have to do is find Little Ethan and kidnap him." Rebecca said scanning the crowd for Little Ethan. He was sitting at a table with Pilar, Luis, and Miguel. "Let's wait a little while and then take em'." Rebecca whispered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fox everyone looks unhappy." Theresa complained. "I know they do, but I don't know why baby doll. At least we are married. Right?" Fox said smiling. "Yeah at least were married." Theresa said smiling back at him. "Now Little Ethan has the perfect daddy." Theresa said looking at Little Ethan who was sitting with Pilar, Miguel and Luis. "Yeah." Fox said looking at Little Ethan. Fox got up and walked over to the giant cake in the middle of the room that Gwen and Rebecca had filled with cat poop and leaves, and anything else they could find outside. "Who wants cake?" He shouted. "We Do!" The guests yelled back. "Okay then. Theresa would you cut this with me?" Fox asked her.

"Sure." Theresa got up and they cut the first piece. "Fox this cake. . . smells." Theresa whispered to him. "No it doesn't. You're imaging things." Fox said reassuring her. "You're right." Theresa said laughing. They handed the cake out. People began eating it and some threw up, others took one bite and threw it away. Gwen and Rebecca sat at the back watching it. "Now watch

This mother." Gwen got up and walked to the front. "May I have a piece?" Gwen said in fake voice. "Sure." Theresa said. " Um, may I ask who you are?" Theresa said handing her a piece of cake. "Yeah, your worst nightmare" Gwen said as she smashed cake in Theresa's face. Theresa stood there stunned. Gwen walked back, toward Rebecca but then Theresa charged at her and knocked her down. Soon there was an all on catfight. Gwen twisted Theresa's arm back, and Theresa gabbed Gwen with her heels. Fox tried to stop the fight but Gwen wouldn't let him she had waited to long for this. She kicked at him, and slapped him till he finally retreated. Others tried too but were unsuccessful. Theresa screamed and Gwen laughed. " Baby Doll...." Fox murmured. Soon he couldn't take it any more and charged in the middle of it. Gwen kicked him hard with her high heel shoes. He fell over the cake, which got all over the floor and the on looking guests. Theresa finally got away from Gwen, and ran out the door with Fox close behind. Gwen and Rebecca quietly left the church with the scared Little Ethan. Miguel, Luis, and Pilar had gotten lost in the crowd, so they quickly had grabbed him. They had accomplished their goal. Ruining Theresa's wedding and getting Little Ethan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa ran to the back room crying. Fox followed her. She fell down. " Honey are ya okay?" Fox asked bending over to help her up. "No baby this is the worst wedding ever." Theresa wailed her makeup smearing. "It wasn't that bad." Fox said holding her. "Yeah it was. The guests hated the wedding. Ethan objected, in front of everyone. That crazy 'mystery women' attacked me and made me look like an idiot in front of everyone." Theresa said looking at Fox. "

Come on. I will go get Little Ethan and we will go home." Fox said. Theresa and Fox got up to go get little Ethan. Theresa was sobbing. Hard. "Don't cry chickadee, everything is ok, we'll take little Ethan and start our honeymoon, and we can forget all about this" Fox reassured her. Theresa and Fox scanned the room for little Ethan, but he was no where to be found. "Mama, where is little Ethan?" Theresa asked Pilar. "Gobble, Gobble." Fox said joking and flapping his arms. "Fox this is serious, cut it out with the gobble gobbles" Theresa said. "Well, mama" Theresa asked. "I don't know when you were wrestling with that mad woman, little Ethan got lost in the crowd, and I saw that mad women grab him, I shouted and I screamed at the top of my lungs but no one noticed, I just got through the crowd now, so let's go find him" Pilar said running. "Gobble, gobble let's go get them chickadee" Fox said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca and Gwen were running down the street to their car. They had to park away or else someone might notice their car. "Come on!!!!!" Rebecca screamed at Gwen. "I know but little Ethan is to heavy to carry and he's not running fast, I'm sort of dragging him" Gwen said trying to catch her breath. Just then they heard screams, and Pilar was only 2 cars away. "For old women she runs very fast, but Gwen if we ever want to get away with this you'll have to make the kid run faster," Rebecca whispered. Pilar was on their tail she took off her shoes so she could run faster. She through the shoe at Gwen, Gwen stumbled but kept running they were almost to their car. " Little Ethan stop running" Pilar screamed at Little Ethan. Little Ethan tried to stop but Gwen kept pulling. "I can't nana" Little Ethan screamed back. Theresa and Fox were still far, far behind. Pilar had to do something, it was her grand child after all. Pilar took what little energy she had left and charged for little Ethan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I lost her, I lost Theresa forever. When Gwen dragged_

_him out of the wedding he knew there was no hope for_

_getting Theresa back, so he went to the blue note and_

_Just sat there thinking. Why did I let Gwen drag me?_

_Out of there, I just lost the love of my life. What_

_Was Gwen doing there anyways? Probably trying to screw_

_up Theresa's wedding day. But my planned failed_

_anyway, I objected and if she really loved me like I_

_love her, she would have come running into my arms. So_

_I guess I just lost her.................. forever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fox I'm glad my mama.... can run fast... or else.... Little Ethan would be gone..... forever" Theresa said trying to breath. By now Pilar and the rest were out of sight. "It's kind of funny though, she's older than us but she's in better shape than us" Fox laughed. "Yeah I know tha-" Theresa was stopped in mid sentence for there up ahead was Pilar walking slowly toward them........ without little Ethan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No I won't give up! I need to be strong! I need to be a man! A strong man!" Ethan shouted. People started to look at him like he was a nut case. "I'm a mmmmaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!" He shouted. " Shut up dude." A guy sitting a little ways yelled over. " sorry." Ethan said and continued to drink.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fox noooooooooo" Theresa screamed, "Fox look there's mama, and she doesn't have little Ethan. wwwwwhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyy?" Theresa screamed. "Babe shut up that's not even her ding head." Fox said annoyed. "Sorry Fox." Theresa said starting to cry. "Oh baby I didn't mean to say that. Just keep running." Fox encouraged Theresa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pilar jumped so very fast, that when she grabbed little Ethan he fell down and began to cry. "I was so scared nana," Little Ethan began to scream. Pilar was furious, "No one hurts my baby but me," Pilar screamed out. She charged after Gwen and Rebecca, leaving little Ethan waddling behind. And a chance for Gwen and Rebecca to get him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what to do with myself, if I cant be with the woman I love then I cant be with anyone," shouted Ethan. No, there has to be some way that I could get her back, maybe I could, no, no, no Ethan that's much to risky, but that probably would work. Yeah it would, I will kidnap Theresa and then she will see how much I love her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fox... do you.. see.. mama" Theresa said trying to catch her breath. "I don't see her anywhere, where could that chickadee be" Fox chuckled. "What if she didn't get him I mean, what if that lady actually got away, what if I never get to give him a goodnight kiss what i-" Theresa was cut off by Fox. "Theresa there could be a lot of what ifs but right now what you need to think about is what if mama does get her back" Fox smiled. "Fox did you just call her mama" Theresa smiled. "Well I figured now that we are married I can call her mama to" Fox speeded up. "Fox you better slow down" Theresa shouted. "It's ok I can handle it I'm a ma-" Fox was cut off because the he tripped and fell to the ground. Dead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pilar grabbed Little Ethan's hand suddenly remembering that Gwen was behind them. All of a sudden Gwen and Rebecca got in there car and drove off, Pilar would never find out who hurt her baby.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was ssssssoooooo fun, don't you think Gwennie" Rebecca laughed as she pulled into the Crane Mansion. Gwen didn't answer. "Gwen I'm talking to you" Rebecca pouted. "That... was...the...most... stupidest plan ever" Gwen screamed. "We didn't even get Little Ethan so we just ran 3 miles for NOTHING" Gwen shouted. Gwen got out of the car and stomped up to her room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan got in his car and then he drove home, and think about how he was going to do this. "How will I get Theresa where I want her" Ethan said. "Well, who cares how I get her as long as I do" Ethan murmured. Ethan got out of his car and walked into the Crane Mansion. There Gwen greeted him, "Ethan how could you, how could you go to the wedding and OBJECT, I already know you love her Ethan, so g-" Gwen was cut off as Ethan shouted, "Gwen I love you ok, the only reason I objected was because Fox is not her true love and by marrying him, she is making the biggest mistake and since she is a close friend I thought I would just help her out and object, now Gwen I'm not saying since Fox is not the right guy for her I am, I'm just saying Fox is not". "I cant believe this, Ethan just shut up, I don't want to hear any of your excuses, I'm , going to bed" Gwen walked away, "Gwen please wait" Ethan called after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HELP, HURRY, SOMEONE CALL 911, HE'S DEAD, HE'S HURT, HHHHEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPP" Theresa was screaming very loud. "Who's hurt" Fox said as he sat up. Theresa jumped on his lap, and started hugging him, "OwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwW" Fox screamed as Theresa sat down. "I was sssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooo scared, Fox are you ok to get up we have to go and get Little Ethan" Theresa shouted. "Yeah, I'm fine so let's go get him tiger, growl, growl, were going to get him" Fox growled like a wild animal. Fox and Theresa began running, but they were far away from Pilar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Honey did they hurt you, do you know who they were, or where they were taking you, or what did they want with you" Pilar spoke softly. " No, No nana I don't, I know that they are bad men, and I will never marry them, and I think they were taking me to a cave, to have me worship the god of Thunder" Little Ethan was crying, "I don't want to worship the Thunder god

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" He was hitting Pilar. "Stop it mija, let's go find mama" Pilar took his hand and started to drag him back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rebecca laid on the couch, thinking about what she and Gwen had just done.

"We were so close, if only Pilar wasn't so fast then Theresa would have gotten what she deserved" Rebecca had a bad headache. "Ow, it hurts so bad" she screamed. But she couldn't hear herself over the loud screaming of Gwen and Ethan. Rebecca got up and went in the middle of Gwen and Ethan. " What is the problem here can't you see I have a bad headache?" Rebecca asked them. "It's Ethan, again mother" Gwen shouted. "Haven't you done enough, Ethan, you are one of the causes of your daughter Sara's death, now what have you done?" Rebecca shouted. "Gwen is upset because I objected at the wedding but I had a perfectly good explanation for it" Ethan said. "Ethan it seems that you have an explanation for everything can't you just admit that you were a bad guy? She is your wife I would be mad if Julian were to do that I would be very angry." Rebecca snarled. "Ok I've had enough of this, Ethan for now I don't even know if I want to be with you any more" Gwen ran upstairs crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Trouble a Brewin'

**Chapter 3- Troubles a Stirring**

"Fox look there's mama, WITH LITTLE ETHAN!" Theresa shouted. "Yeah mama" Theresa hollered. Pilar ran over to him Little Ethan was crying. "What's wrong baby" Theresa asked Little Ethan. " Mama, I don't want to worship the Thunder god wwwwwaaaaaaaaaa" Little Ethan burst into tears. "Little Man you don't have to worship the Thunder god" Fox growled at him. "Mama, I think we should take Little Ethan home" Theresa said. "That's a great idea" Pilar said. So Pilar, Theresa, Fox, and Little Ethan walked hand in hand home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan sat on his bed, thinking about what he was going to do to kidnap Theresa. Maybe I could go to her house at night put her in my duffel bag and fly her to New York then I could take the crane jet and meet her there. Or maybe I could trick her into coming to New York, maybe I could leave a message saying: Hello this is your great Uncle Louie and I heard you got married and I thought that maybe you could come to New York so we could sit and chat. Ethan got up and looked out the window "Why am I the only man who has to live like this WHY, WHY. Why!" Ethan slammed his head on his desk, "OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW" Ethan shouted. "Why? "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, I know you wont like this but I've made a decision. And I decided to go to a counselor. I'm going to talk to them about Ethan," Gwen sniffled. "Gwennie no, I forbid you to go, I don't want people thinking that my daughter has problems, we have to act like everything's ok. okay?" Rebecca chirped. "Sorry mother but maybe if I had someone to talk to then maybe I wouldn't go, but I don't have anyone to talk to" Gwen left not closing the door. "WAIT GWEN YOU CAN TALK TO ME! YOU CAN TALK TO ME!" Rebecca shouted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox, Theresa and Little Ethan all sit around the table eating. "So where do you think we should have our honey moon?" Fox asked. "I don't know maybe we could go back to that island" Theresa smiled. All of a sudden Theresa and Fox heard a noise. BANG! "Fox someone is tying to break in quick" Theresa said as she hid underneath the table. "Relax it was just little Ethan he fell asleep in his oat meal, the bang you heard was just his head banging into it" Fox chuckled. So Fox put Little Ethan to bed. But a minute later Little Ethan came running out screaming "I don't want to worship the Thunder god". "Honey cakes, you don't have to worship any gods, you just had a bad dream" Theresa said crying.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen sat in the waiting room to see Dr. Maniac. "Gwen Winthrop you can come on back" . Gwen got up and took a deep breath. She went in the room and sat down. The doctor came in and closed the door. "So Gwen what seems to be the matter" the doctor said. "Well it's my husband, I don't feel that he loves me instead he loves this other girl named Theresa and Theresa got married today and he objected" Gwen began to cry. "Gwen it's ok, that's what men do they say I love you to your face and then you find them objecting at some other girls wedding" The doctor said. "So is this Theresa girl more attractive than you?" The doctor asked. "Well gee, um lets see, YES!" Gwen burst into tears. "No, no that's your problem you have to be more confident. Say it I am beautiful" The doctor chanted. "I am beautiful" Gwen cooed back. "Louder" The doctor said. "Louder". "I AM BEAUTIFUL" Gwen screamed at the top of her lungs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan had a plan. "I know I'll put a drug in her food and then I'll trick her.

He-he" Ethan laughed out loud. Ethan drove to the store. And walked up to the counter. "Hello, how may I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked. "Well I was wondering if you had a drug that would make someone who hoo." Ethan cooed. "Um, why would you need that," The lady behind the counter asked suspicically. "Well I just wanted to do an experiment, to see how a nucleus turns into a sphere" Ethan said trying to act smart. "What in the world are you talking about" The lady said. "JUST TELL ME IF YOU HAVE IT" Ethan screamed in her face. The lady ran behind the counter quickly returning with a bottle of liquid. He handed her the money and she quickly ran off without saying her goodbye to Ethan. "This is great no one could be more happier than me right now, I LOVE MYSELF AND THERESA" Ethan shouted just as Theresa walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good now take a deep breath" Dr. Maniac said. Gwen took a deep breath. " I'm so depressed I don't know what to do any more should I stay or should I go" Gwen asked. "Well that's hard to answer, I don't know this Ethan like you do, let's do this, you go home see if you feel any better about this and if you don't come back again" Dr. Maniac shoved Gwen out the door. Gwen walked out the door to her car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ethan what did you just say" Theresa asked Ethan. "I was shouting I love my

Gwennie" Ethan said. "Ethan I know you objected at the wedding because you still care about me, and I just want you to know that you ruined the most important day of my life" Theresa had tears streaming down her face. Theresa started to walk out of the building. "Theresa wait" Ethan called after her. But it was too late and Ethan knew that. Ethan drove home. When he got there he pulled out a picture of Theresa and stared at it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen walked in the Crane Mansion, she looked at Ethan and saw him staring at a picture, she walked over there and looked at the picture, Gwen took a deep breath when she saw who it was, "I AM BEAUTIFUL" Gwen shouted as she slammed her hand on the table. "Ethan, Ethan" Gwen called. Ethan still didn't notice her. "ETHAN" Gwen shouted. "Oh, Gwen where were you I was so worried about my little gal" Ethan sucked up. "Don't give me any gal, let me see the picture you were staring at. You were staring at it and you couldn't even hear me shouting at you" Gwen laughed. "Gwen babe are you crazy? Your talking like a twisted troll." Ethan said concerned. " I'm not a twisted troll Ethan!!!! Raaaaaaammmmm!!!!!! Flowers and dolls!!!!!!!!!! I am Beautiful! A bear named Troy!" Gwen shouted. She jumped in the air and started doing cheers. "B- E- A- U- T- I- F- U- L! Who's beautiful? Me? Ya me! Not Tacosita! me, me, me!" Gwen jumped up and shook her booty. "Gwen stop shaking that thang!" Ethan said worriedly. Gwen was beginning to lose her mind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boo what's the matter?" Fox asked Theresa when he saw her. " Nothing sugar I'm fine. It's sweet of you to ask though." Theresa said crying. "You are

such a good man Fox. Your so cute, and have a big booty to boot. And your ssssssoooooo sweet to me. I love you Mr." Theresa said. "Your my little Boy toy." "Well, well, well I think you are my little Mrs." Fox cooed at her. They were in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan ran out of the room, he was feeling sorry for Gwen because he was the one who screwed up her life. He had to get her to calm down. He ran back downstairs, "Honey, gal, beautiful" Ethan called. But Gwen was no where to be found. "Good now I can finally go to the woman I love's house and make her go to New York, Hey Fox, Hey what, you love Theresa, I got Theresa" Ethan was singing and was doing a dance in the middle of the room when Rebecca walked in. "Hey Ethan, hey what, you have a wife and your going to stay with her" Rebecca chanted. "Rebecca you stay out of this this has Zippo to do with you" Ethan began to cry. "Please Rebecca don't tell Gwen or anyone else" Ethan got down on his knees "Please your queen" Ethan begged. "Well then you will have to be my slave for the rest of your life and stay married to Gwen and forget about Theresa" Rebecca smiled. Her daughter would finally have a life with Ethan the one that she had always planned to have.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hon, I really want to go back to that magical island and take little Ethan with us to then maybe he'll forget about the Thunder god, please baby cakes?" Theresa asked Foxy Crane. "Why not," Fox said. " When should we go big boy?" Theresa asked. "How about.......... RIGHT NOW" Fox jumped up and hugged Theresa. "YES, YES, YES LET'S GO" Theresa screamed. "Mama, be quite I'm trying to sleep" Little Ethan came running our in the new pajamas Theresa had bought him, they had pink Barbie dolls on them. "Sorry Little boy" Theresa smiled. So they all started to go and pack for there trip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen walked into the waiting room. Dr. Maniac called her back, she walked back and took a seat. "So I guess your not feeling to good about yourself" The doctor said. "I'm not, I keep telling myself that I am beautiful but I was not

convinced" Gwen said. "Well there's only one solution, a makeover." The doctor said. "Sure, it seems nothing else is working. "Ok sit over on this seat, I'll call my stylist in and then you tell them how you want to look ok sugar" The doctor said. "OK" Gwen said cheerfully. The hair stylist walked in the room and asked Gwen, " What color hair do you want". "I want black, silky hair that feels so soft when you touch it" Gwen said. This went on for 7 hours and when she was done she looked exactly like........... Theresa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa and Fox and Little Ethan, got in the station wagon. They drove to the island and got out of the car. "Mama, can we go and jump off the cliff again?" Little Ethan asked Theresa. "Well hon., first we have to unpack, ok" Theresa smiled down at him. "Ok mama" Little Ethan said as he ran upstairs. "He's so full of energy" Fox chuckled. "Yeah he's a good kid isn't he," Theresa said. "But boo, he doesn't call me dada, he calls you mama but doesn't call me dada, I want him to call me dada" Fox cried. " Fox don't cry he probably, has to get used to the fact now that your his dad, not anyone else now" Theresa said. "Well, ok I guess your right" Fox said laughing, tears coming down his cheeks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen walked in the Crane Mansion, Rebecca was just walking down the stairs. "Theresa" Rebecca ran over to her. "No mother it's me, I got a makeover like it?" Gwen asked. Rebecca walked away not saying a word. Gwen walked upstairs. Running into Ethan, "What are you doing here?" Ethan asked mistaking Gwen for Theresa. "Well I got out from work early, so I came here" Gwen said. "You got a job?" Ethan said amazed because of Rebecca stopping Theresa from getting a job. "Yeah." Gwen said looking at Ethan like he was losing his mind. "Come here I want to show you something" Ethan said taking her hand and leading her into a room. In the room there was one dresser, Ethan walked over to it and opened it. "Come here" Ethan said quietly. Gwen walked over and looked in, there inside was a beautiful diamond ring. "Ohhhh" Gwen

said. "It's beautiful". "And I want to ask you something" Ethan said as he got down on his knee. "Will you marry me?" Ethan said looking up at her. "Yes, yes, yes, I will, I will, I will, I love ya baby, yes, yes, oh please, YES!" Gwen shouted. "Thank you for making me the most happy man in the world" Ethan whispered. Ethan didn't know that Gwen was herself because of the makeover Ethan thought that Gwen was Theresa, therefore he was really proposing to Theresa. "You better go" Ethan said to Gwen. "Ethan, I'm staying here" Gwen said. "Ok but don't let anyone see ya" Ethan whispered. Gwen left the room in tears. "Ethan is so romantic, but why would he want to get a remarriage? Maybe he knows that I wasn't happy, oh this is just great" Gwen

sang out as she ran downstairs to tell..........

REBECCA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa and Fox and Little Ethan got out of the car, they were at the island. "whoa dada this is big as the gods of thunder! rah! Rah! thanks to the gods of thunder!" Little Ethan chanted. "Yeah buddy." Fox said warily. "c mon' babe," Fox called to Theresa. "This island like majorly rocks fox! Get it Fox rocks." Theresa said laughing. "Good one." Fox said laughing tears coming down his

face rolling on the ground. "I got one. How about Fox and mommy equal what?" Little Ethan yelled. "Parents?" Fox guessed. " People?" Theresa guessed. "Oh I know!!!!! mama and dada ducky?" Fox yelled. "

Noooooooooo! You equal IDIOTS!" Little Ethan yelled mad at his mama and daddy he ran away. "OH baby Ethan." Fox began to cry. "BABY BOY! What's Wrong?" Theresa yelled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan was sitting in the room, the room he had just proposed to the woman he loved. "I can't believe it, after all there years I've finally gotten the woman I love, Theresa, I don't care about Gwen anymore, I love THERESA, THERESA, THERESA, I LOVE HER. Now I finally have her forever. I don't care what anyone says, not Gwen, not Rebecca, not fox, not anyone!" Ethan screamed at the top of his lungs. Right when Rebecca walked in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Ethan had ran off. "Let's go get that BAD BOY!!!" Fox screamed and charged after Little Ethan. "My poor babe, my poor little boy. So angry at me so devastated. AAHHHHHHH!" Theresa screamed as she banged her head on the ground. Meanwhile Fox had caught up with Little Ethan. "Son what's the matter?" Fox asked gently. " I'm not your son idiot." Little Ethan muttered angrily. "My mommy doesn't love me anymore because of you. You will never be my daddy." Little Ethan pouted. "Little Ethan your mommy loves you very much and so do I. I want to be your daddy because I love you." Fox said crying. "Daddy don't cry. Mommy loves me. And you do?" Little Ethan asked. "Yes I do Little Ethan more than you will ever know." Fox said giggling like a girl. Theresa meanwhile caught up with them with bruises on her forehead. "What happened baby?" Fox asked concerned. "I fell in a hole." Theresa said lying. " hmmm.. that makes sense" Fox said trying to sound smart. "Yeah well.. how's

my baby?" Theresa said grinning. "Good mama." Little Ethan said and gave her a hug, then went to go play in the water. "Theresa , I wrote a rap for you." Fox said slyly. "Let's hear what ya got." Theresa said laughing. "Okay here goes. My baby girl. Her names Theresa. She's stolen my heart and I can't get it back. But I don't want it back I want her to hold it forever. Princess of my heart. she's the greatest gal around too bad Ethan you cant have her whoo her favorite colors blue, she even likes pink. Princess of my heart. Queen of my soul. King of my emotions. Haaa! She's such a babe! She is so great underneath it all she's my gurl. She's greater than your daddy! She thinks

I'm tight and I'm digging her! I luv her so! Thanks baby Theresa! thanks for being there through it all! My baby ain't no fool! Thank ya! Thank Ya!

Sweet sister! Sing it! Theresa the great! Theresa the great! Thank ya! Haaa!" Fox finished grinning. "That was. . . great !" Theresa cried with tears running down her eyes. "You have grown up Fox to be such a . . . man." Theresa said to Fox as they kissed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So who do you love Ethan?" Rebecca asked as she sat down. "Well Rebecca you might as well know, me and Theresa are getting married, and we love each other so much, that our love just couldn't.." Ethan trailed off as he broke down in tears. "Ethan your such a baby, she loves Fox, obviously she got injured in the head, no one could love you, I admit my Gwennie does, but I don't think she will care that you marry Theresa" Rebecca laughed. "Why Rebecca?" Ethan

asked. "Oh Ethan if only you knew, you have no idea what your getting yourself into" Rebecca laughed as she walked out the door. I wonder what Rebecca meant by that, who cares I love Theresa and Theresa loves me, and no one is going to get in the way of our love, Ethan thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. The second Wedding

**Chapter 4- The Second Wedding**

Gwen ran into the room. "Ethan we better plan for the wedding" she said excited. "Ok, I'll order some men to come out here and organize the wedding " Ethan said. "Ok, but I want to invite Fox, I know you don't like

him but I do" Gwen said. So Ethan and Gwen sat there talking about there wedding, they were going to have it in 2 days. But the only thing Ethan didn't know was that he wasn't getting married to Theresa, but instead he was redoing his and Gwen's wedding.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------" Theresa, I have another rap, I think I want to be a rapper" Fox giggled. "Ok, let's hear it" Theresa said. "Ok, it goes a little something like this: Yo, my girl Theresa loves this island, and she wants to live on this island, so I'm going to let my baby live here, I'm gonna build a house, made of gold, and we'll be the king and queen of this island, were going to live here and live happily, I said Yo, you, baby girl, this is my gift to YYYYYOOOOOOOOOOUUUU" Fox screamed. "Oh Fox, that was so beautiful, yeah we get to live here......forever" Theresa screamed. "Um, saga pie, the house is going to be started tomorrow if that's ok with the queen of this island" Fox said as he bowed down. "That would be splendid" Theresa cooed. "Kay baby cakes" Fox laughed. Just then Little Ethan

walked in, "Is my mama and my dodo ready to eat, I made some food, the thunder god helped me cook, come on guys" Little Ethan said as he grabbed there hands and pulled them into his room. "A Little Ethan, um let's go swimming instead," Theresa said. "Actually it's time for bed" Fox said as he picked up Little Ethan and headed for his bed. "Put me down you big meaner, you are an idiot, even the thunder god thinks so, you are a small eyed geek" Little Ethan said as he kicked Fox. Fox dropped Little Ethan in the bed, " SHUT UP, YOU BEAST, I'M NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, NEVER EVER CALL ME A SMALL EYED GEEK AGAIN, YOU HEAR ME MONSTER, AND STOP TALKING ABOUT THE THUNDER GOD HE'S NOT REAL IDIOT" Fox

screamed. "Fox don't be so hard on him, he's just a boy, let him talk about the thunder god" Theresa said. "I'm sorry, I just hate when people comment on my small eyes" Fox cried. Fox and Theresa went to bed tomorrow they would have there own house on this island.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen left the house she was so excited about tomorrow. She was at Dr. Maniac's office, she was there to thank her. "I just wanted to thank you and invite you to my wedding" Gwen said. "Thank you Gwen it has been a pleasure helping you, and it would be a honor to come to your wedding, I'll be there tomorrow" She said as she pushed Gwen out the door. Well I better get home so that I don't have bags under my eyes for tomorrow, Gwen thought to herself. Gwen went home and went to bed because tomorrow was her big day, "Theresa you didn't win, Ethan loves me, and tomorrow we are getting married. And she went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen got up and went to the church there wedding was starting in 5 minutes, she was just napping for some reason she felt nervous. Ethan came in and told her it was time to begin the ceremony. She walked up on stage. They said there I do's and then they kissed, "I FEEL BEAUTIFUL IN MY SKIN" Gwen shouted. They cut there cake, Gwen picked up a piece of cake and pushed it in Ethan's mouth. Ethan started coughing, he didn't stop, and then someone called 911, Ethan was choking, he was sent to the hospital, and that was it there wedding was over, Gwen drove to the hospital and saw Ethan. "He fine he just was choking we had to remove some of the cake" the doctor said. Gwen drove Ethan home. "Ethan how was the wedding besides the part about you choking on your wedding cake" Rebecca chuckled. "Shut up, I don't care, because I'm married to Theresa now" Ethan smiled. "You are? No you got married to Gwen." WHAT?" Ethan said shocked. "Yeah can you believe it? Gwen is Theresa. Well not exactly Gwen got a make over. Surgery even to look like Theresa. And you being the idiot you are you believed her and your married to her again." Rebecca said laughing. "You.... You... big loser! You and Gwen are dumb- dumbs. I can still get a divorce you know." Ethan pointed out. "Oh but you can't." Rebecca said evilly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya know baby I shouldn't have gotten on Little Ethan like that. I feel like such a clown. Geez Luis I totally blew my top" Fox cried. " Hon it's ok, let's get some sleep, because tomorrow our grand gold house is coming!" Fox exclaimed. "And don't forget mister I will be the Queen!" Theresa giggled. "How could I forget my darling princess! Or should I say. Queen!" Fox giggled excitedly. " Oh Fox, about that Whitney and her 6 year old cousin are coming when the house is finished, I told Whitney that she could come to live with us and be our royal subjects." Theresa said and they fell asleep. Fox stayed awake. He was scared of Whitney since he had once loved her and all. He didn't want her coming between him and his 'Queen'. He stayed awake crying over the fact that Whitney was coming. She Was a monster in his mind a monster that would destroy his happy marriage.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about Becker" Ethan asked. "Well, leotard, when you were signing those stupid papers about how you would get married, I slipped one in there that said you will always stay married to my Gwennie." Rebecca laughed. "It doesn't matter Becs it's not legal. You can't just make up little laws for yourself." Ethan said reassuring himself. "Oh but it is legal it's very much legal. See I had good old Jules, talk to some important senate person and they signed it legal. So you see Ethan it is Legal, and there's nothing you can do. You can go through all your little lawyer books but you wont find any way out of this one." Rebecca said laughing hysterically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen was up in her room, she had just got out of the shower, she was going to go and find Ethan, she was so happy she finally knew that Ethan loved her. Gwen ran downstairs, just in time to hear, Ethan and Rebecca's 'Chat'. "Ethan how could you, I thought you loved me and I was more self- confident, but I can see now that the only reason we ever got married was because you thought that I was Theresa, I hate you Ethan, how could you be so cruel, you ruined my life" Gwen began to cry. "There, there, Gwennie, I know he's such a monster, who would have the nerve to do that" Rebecca said pretending to cry, "Let's go into the den" Rebecca said as she pushed Gwen out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan ran upstairs, I'm such a fool, Gwen is a good woman but, I don't love her and she needs to understand that." Maybe I should try to talk to Gwen" Ethan said as he left the room. He went to the doors of the den and then listened to what Gwen and Rebecca were talking about: "Mother she has it all, a man, a beautiful child, money, EVERYTHING!" Gwen cried. "Yes I know, I heard that their beginning to build a house on an island near by, starting tomorrow. And they even have enough money to hire a nana, I saw it in a ad."

Beck stared. "It went something like this: Theresa Crane and Foxworth Nicholas Crane need a nana! Come on! Lil' Ethan is a fun loving, rowdy, and is in need of a good loving, fun, caring. interesting, creative nana who will live with us in our house being built and will take care of our precious and special child. Decent Pay. And then some stupid phone number. It was the most corny ad just like them." HAAA!!" Gwen and Rebecca rolled on the ground laughing. Ethan had heard enough, he had a plan a plan that would get him closer to Theresa.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan ran up to his room. "Should I go for it? It's the only way. Yes, I will" Ethan whispered. Ethan went to his office and got paper, he was going to make a poster saying he was a unhired nana, just waiting to be hired. Ethan sat down, with a pink marker he wrote: Hi! My name is Leo Conley. And I am an unhired nana. I want to be your child's nana, I am....... Fun loving, caring, interesting ( I like interesting people), and creative. So call me up at 662-4567. Thanks. He left the house and hung up the poster, it was only a matter of time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and Theresa and Fox were up early. Theresa wanted to see the start of their new home. It was started at 2 in the morning. It was almost half way done! Theresa was amazed. "Baby, how can something be half way built but yet be the most beautiful thing in the world" Theresa asked. "Because we are the ones that are going to live in there" Fox giggled. "Fox stop" Theresa giggled back. They were chuckling away. "Are we Lil' Giggle monsters" Fox

asked. All of a sudden they saw Little Ethan running towards them, "Mama, dodo" Little Ethan screamed. "Why can't he call me dada like the rest of normal kids do" Fox pouted? "Mama can we go to the store" Little Ethan asked. "Ok, then maybe when we get back Whitney will be here and the house will be looking better" Theresa said. Theresa and Little Ethan and Fox were at the store when, they saw a sign for a nana that wanted to be hired. "Call him on your cell" Fox said. Theresa dialed the numbers. "Hello" came a voice that was familiar but Theresa couldn't tell whom. "Hi, I'm Theresa Crane and I saw your ad in the window of the store and, I really need a nana, so if you want the job, you got the job, I don't have to meet you before, because I'm in such a hurry to get a nana, you can start when are house is planned to be done, tomorrow.

Bye!" Theresa hung up the phone. "We got ourselves a fun loving nana" Theresa giggled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan was very pleased with himself. He finally got a job, being close to Theresa. He had a great disguise. It was a wig that could not fall off, the hair color was blond, and he looked great in it. "Whoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Ethan shouted. Ethan was going to be living n the same house as Theresa, this was too good to be true.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa and Fox walked back to their almost complete house, then they saw Whitney in her car, pull into the driveway. Fox squirmed. "Fox are you ok?"

Theresa asked. "Yeah but, I think I'll go for a little walk, I really have a lot of energy, I need to get out" Fox said. "Ok, well I'll stay here" Theresa said as Fox walked off. "Hey Whitney, and who is this" Theresa said looking at the little girl standing next to Whitney. "This is my cousin, her name is Raspberry" Whitney said smiling. "Well Raspberry, how would you like to go play with my son, Little Ethan" Theresa said. The girl nodded her head. "He's in the house" Theresa said. The girl walked away, into the house. "Hey," Raspberry said to Little Ethan. "Hey what's your name" Little Ethan asked? "My names Raspberry Russell, if you want you can call me R.R, or Little Raspberry, or Lil' Raspberry." Raspberry said. "Ok, do you know the Thunder God?" Little Ethan asked Raspberry. "Sure, I do, I love the Thunder God" she said. "Hey you are going to live with us when our house is done, I think it's going to be fun, now that I have someone to play with since I don't have a brother or a sis." Little Ethan explained. Raspberry Russell was an odd looking girl. She was light skinned like, Whitney but had flaming orange red hair and bright freckles. She had a bubbly personality, and one could say she had a connection with the Thunder God. She was always talking to them, no one liked Raspberry at preschool since she was a bit odd but, she didn't care. She had found her new best friend. Little Ethan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan got out his leather pants and put on his wig. Wow do I look goooooood in this wig! He started dancing around on the furniture in his bedroom. "Ethan rocks! Yeah you go boy!" He said shaking his booty in the mirror. He put on some heavy medal and sang along. " Yeah she was looking my way, Ohhhh and could tell from the way she was looking she was in lllllooooooooovvvvvveeeee with me! Yeah! She didn't need to say it I could see it in her eyes she loves meeeeeee!" Ethan screamed. Rebecca came in the room. "Cute Ethan. I can

See now that Gwen is gone you've lost it. Well I'm telling you it's going to take a lot to get her back. So you better go start begging." Rebecca smirked. "I told you Becs I don't want her back. OK?" Ethan said happily. "Well if you don't want her back then get out of this house." Rebecca snapped. "Ahhh see you forgot already didn't you? Tsk, Tsk." Ethan shook his fingers at her. " You won't let me divorce Gwen so I have all the legal rights to live here. But I need to go away on business for a couple months. I'll be in L.A. So you won't have to worry about me for a while." Ethan smirked_. If I come back. Theresa and I will probably run off together and I never will come back, but I can't tell Rebecca that. _"Fine Ethan your right you can stay here but don't expect to get the same Privileges as everyone else in this house since you are not a welcome guest if you're catching my drift." Rebecca said as she waltzed out of Ethan's bedroom. Ethan turned his music up and continued to dance and scream letting all his anger in the music, and then shaking booty in the mirror, he started to pack. He needed to be down at Fox and Theresa's new house as soon as he could.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa and Whitney were chatting when Fox came back from his walk. "Hi Fox" Whitney said waving. "Oh Whitney..." Fox said starting to back away.

"Are you ok Fox?" Theresa and Whitney said at the same time. "I.. I'm Fine" Fox said. "I'm going to go and check on Little Ethan" Fox said running off. Whitney and Theresa looked at each other, Whitney shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways I'm so excited that Little Ethan and Raspberry will have a nana" Theresa said. "Yeah, when is he going to arrive? I really want to meet the person who's going to take care of my lil' coz" Whitney said excited. "When the house is done" Theresa said. " WHICH IS NOW" Whitney shouted. "Oh my gosh, Fox come here quick, our house is done" Theresa screamed. Fox came rushing out. "Yeah baby girl, our house is finally done and we are going to live happily in it" Fox said. "Don't forget about me" Whitney shouted. " Oh yeah" Fox said sounding scared. "Workers, start moving in all of the new furniture I just bought, move it in to all the rooms" Fox said. "Fox don't forget about our nana, he needs a room too" Theresa said. "Yeah I know baby girl" Fox said as he started toward the hut they had been living in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. The New Life to Live

**Chapter 5- The New Life To Live**

Little Ethan was so excited. He had finally found a new friend who was going to live with him, and worship the thunder gods with him, and play with him, and jump off a cliff with him. He couldn't wait to go to bed tonight knowing that the next day would be a blast!!! "Hey Raspberry, did you hear that we are going to get a nana?" Little Ethan asked Raspberry. "Yeah, then we can run away from him, it will be so much fun" Raspberry squealed. "Hey Little Ethan, I'm glad you found a new friend, how would you and Raspberry like to go and see our brand new built house?" Fox asked Little Ethan. " Yah, yah, yah, Yo" Little Ethan and Raspberry chanted as they fell to the floor laughing, streams of tears flowing down their face. " Hey what's so funny?" Fox asked. "The thunder god is hilarious, he just told the funniest joke" Raspberry said laughing and trying to catch her breath. "Let's go" Fox said as he picked them up and walked to the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan was on his way in less than an hour he would be at Fox and Theresa's new house. He was excited to let his plan unfold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh mommyyyy!" Gwen cried. "Gwen don't you ever call me that again. We don't want people thinking that you have mental problems since I look more like your sister than your mom." Rebecca chuckled to herself. "I don't.. .I don't think Ethan is really going on a business trip." Gwen sighed. "Why not Gwen? I mean where else would a loser like him go?" Rebecca giggled to herself. " Mother... Ethan is not a loser. _Only_ when he is around Theresa is he a loser. I think he went to find Theresa." Gwen said slowly. "_No_ he didn't Theresa and Fox would _never_ let him on that stupid island of theirs. They don't really like him. _Especially_ Fox." Rebecca finished. "_Maybe _Mother. . . But I know he didn't go to L.A. and I plan to find out exactly where he went." Gwen said determinedly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox carried Lil' Raspberry and Little Ethan inside and they helped him unpack him and Theresa's things while the movers unpacked the rest. He closed the door to the room so he wouldn't have to hear the mover's gossiping. Fox hated gossip. It hurt people and was very deceiving. Gossip is one thing you can't trust that was his motto. Theresa and Whitney stood outside the house and talked each other's ears off. "Come on..... Raspberry put it over there." Fox instructed while eating some grapes. "It's okay Oxy boy. Call me R.R." Raspberry said slapping Fox on the back very hard. Fox suddenly began choking on the grape. Raspberry and Little Ethan got down on their knees praying for help from the Thunder Gods. "Oh Thunder God hear our prayer, this one so near needs your help down here. Your mighty voice we want to hear! Direct your thunder down here! And help this man choking now!" They chanted intently. But nothing happened. Fox was still choking. If he didn't get help fast he was going to die.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney and Theresa were talking. "Hey girlfriend!" Whitney said. "I wonder what's wrong with Fox, I mean, he never used to act like this" Theresa said. "I don't know maybe we should go and talk to him?" Whitney asked. "That's a good idea" Theresa said as she and Whitney walked into the house. All of a sudden they heard strange noises, they heard a gurgling sound and then they heard chanting, they followed the sound, to what led to a door. Theresa opened it "Oh my god" Theresa said as she went down to help Fox. She quickly pounded on his back and sent up a silent prayer. The grape came out with such speed that it knocked Little Ethan over and he fell into Raspberry who was dancing for the Thunder God. "Hey Oxy Boy, Watch where your aiming that!" Raspberry said loudly. "He was not aiming that R.R., he was choking! This isn't a game! Unlike that stupid Thunder God game you play!" Whitney said angrily. She quickly picked up R.R. and Little Ethan and took them outside. "Is Oxy boy going to be okay?" Lil' Raspberry asked. "Don't call him that! His name is Fox. Fox crane." Whitney said firmly. "Why do you care? Do you love him or something Whit?" R.R. Asked. "No, Love him? Why would you think that? I love Chad." Whitney laughed nervously. "I mean I couldn't be in love with my best friend's husband. No Way. Not me." She was talking to herself though. R.R. and Little Ethan had ran off. But the new nana had heard.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan quickly moved away from Whitney. _She loves Fox? Why do all the girls fall for him? He's a dope. I hate my half- bro, but he does get all the ladies. And I'm better looking too. If I don't say so myself. _Ethan chuckled. He scanned the lot for Theresa. But all he saw was little Ethan and some ugly red- headed girl running around and chanting some insane things. And Whitney sitting there talking to herself. And the movers packing up their things and leaving. But Theresa was no where to be seen. Either was Fox. " gggggggrrrrrrrrrrr...... Where is she? She better not be with that scum Fox. He doesn't deserve her. He can have Gwen and I'll take Theresa. I love her so." Ethan said under his breath. He walked into the mansion to find Fox and Theresa. . . kissing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't love Fox. . . No never. . . I mean Theresa's my best friend, I could never betray her like that. Plus Fox Loves her. . . and I love Chad. I do. . . I do . . I do." Whitney chanted to herself trying to reassure herself that she loved Chad. "Oh, God. . . I love Fox. . . God help me. I'm in love with my best friends husband. I am such a sinner. God forgive me. I love Fox. I need Fox. I want Fox." Whitney collapsed on the ground crying. " Heeeelllllllppppppp me God. PLEASE!!" Whitney screamed as she clawed at the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"mmmmm... Fox." Theresa mumbled as they kissed each other. Fox pulled away. " We better you know, start packing." He mumbled. "What is wrong with ya Fox? Ever since Whit came you have been acting funny." Theresa said gently stroking his hair. "Do you not want her here?" Theresa asked quietly.

"No baby, it's fine. . . I'm just tired. and that whole grape thing..." Theresa and Fox burst out laughing. "Oh, Fox you looked so cute when you were choking." Theresa joked. "I know. . ." He said as they kissed again. They finally noticed someone watching them. The nana. "Oh nana I'm sorry we didn't see ya there." Fox said hurriedly. "Yeah I'm sorry too." Ethan said angrily.

"Oh, Nana we didn't mean to upset you. Will you forgive us?" Fox said quickly. "Yeah, now where's the boy?" Ethan said trying to sound like a nana.

"Outback, with his friend R.R. You'll see them." Fox pointed out back.

"You remind me of someone nana. and I know who" Theresa said staring at Ethan from the floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Gwen. You think he went to find Theresa? Then let's go to Theresa and Fox's stupid new house and see if he's there. Which he won't be. But if it will ease your mind let's go see. C'mon Gwennie." Becca pulled her coat on and grabbed her purse made out of horse skin. Gwen followed. "Mama, I know I've never really told ya this but I... I ... love you. You know your the only mother I've ever had." Gwen said crying. "Aww Gwennie I love you too. But never call me mama. How am I ever going to get through to you?" Rebecca said angrily. All of a sudden Rebecca burst out in tears. " Mother what's wrong?"

"Oh Gwen it's just I loooooovvvvveeeeee you so much even more than all my jewels! Your all I have. Promise you love me." Rebecca whispered "I love you." Gwen said as she pulled on her knit cap, with a red ball on top.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You remind me of. . . my mom." Theresa said staring intently at Ethan.

"You look just like her." Theresa said quietly. "Are you calling me a woman?" Ethan roared angrily. "Um. . . No. But you look a little like... her." Theresa said honestly. "I am NOT a woman!" Ethan screamed and ran outside crying.

"She. . . Theresa called me a woman! Oh God I love her so and she's calling me a woman! How dare she!" Ethan sobbed on the ground unaware that Whitney had heard the whole thing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did Nana get so mad Hun?" Theresa wondered out loud. "Beats me babe!" Fox said. "Well I think that he'll feel better once he cries it all out." Fox said. "Yeah I hope so." Theresa said doubtfully. Just then a worker came in Mr. and Mrs. Crane your house is completely done". "OH my gosh it's beautiful, I love it, oh wow." Fox cried on Theresa's shoulder, "Were the king and Queen of this island" Fox whispered gently into her ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen and Rebecca had driven to the island. They walked inside the house. Tears started streaming down Gwen's face but were hidden by a hat. "Gwen what's the matter?" Rebecca asked. "I want that Little girls hair, it's not fair mommy" Gwen pouted. "Shut up Gwen if you call me mommy one more time I'll spank you in front of all your little friends" Rebecca snarled at Gwen.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Gwen growled at Rebecca. All of a sudden Theresa and Fox walked out of the bedroom and came towards them. "May we ask who you are?" Theresa said. "Oh yes, I am Lucy Ludwig, and I heard about your house, and I own my own TV show called house builders and I go to peoples houses and take pictures, in the end everyone votes and then someone gets voted with the best house and then they win a prize, and I want to nominate your house into my show, but first I need to snoop around the house and get a few pictures, don't worry I'll keep to myself, I wont get in anybody's way" Rebecca said in her best British accent. Fox walked over to Gwen "And who would you be" Fox asked Gwen. "That would be my daughter, Lorena, she had to come. Our babysitter was busy, and she's 5" Rebecca said. "oh well your a BIG five year old." "Yes well she had a growth spurt when she was three. And that dimwit DR. Russell she gave her some meds, to stunt her growth but, well, you can see the results of that." Rebecca said pretending to be angry. "Now Lorena go play with the kiddies out there." Rebecca said pointing outside.

"Yes mother." Gwen said shyly, making her voice appear lower than it really was. While Rebecca distracted Theresa and fox Gwen went snooping around their mansion. "Well maybe he's not here. . . after all." Gwen said softly as she bit her lip, and pulled her hat down to keep her face hidden. "well why would a lovely lady like you be wearing such a ugly hat?" Gwen turned around startled. George, Theresa and Fox's cook was standing in back of her. "Well sir, I better go." Gwen said as she turned around and ran. George began to follow her, but she soon lost him. She hid inside a closet, that was in Theresa, and Fox's bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George stood in the hallway, bewildered. _Where had that beautiful lady disappeared to? I think I'm in love with her. . . That soft, flowing, light hair. Those beautiful eyes. . . She is a REAL woman. . . Not to mention she looks quite a bit like the lady of the house, the fair Theresa. But this woman she captivates me, full of mystery and excitement. OH, I think I have fallen madly in love with her. Mother always warned me about this. She said that one day I would fall madly in love with someone, just like she did with papa, but this lady is much more special to me than any other _George thought to himself.

"I will find her again! I swear! " George shouted and went off to the kitchen to prepare the evening meal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen sat in the closet panting. "Oh, God. I thought we were caught. Theresa and Fox would arrest us for trespassing for sure. I have to find Ethan. I know he's here." Gwen mumbled to herself as she left the room. "Well maybe he's not here. . . I don't know." Gwen quietly tiptoed out of the bedroom and began to search outside when she saw a man with his face in the ground. crying. Then she saw Whitney.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_oh my God that's . . . Ethan! I would recognize his voice anywhere! He's crying for Theresa!!!! Maybe I can use this to my advantage. . . maybe, just maybe this will bring Fox to me! _Whitney stood a couple feet away from Ethan grinning happily at his misery. Why shouldn't she? Now Fox would finally be hers. forever.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Lies and Pies

**Chapter 6- Lies and Pies**

Gwen stood frozen in place. "Ethan, is that. . . you?" Gwen asked softly. "No my name is Leo Conley. Not Ethan! NOT ETHAN! Never speak that name in this HOUSE!!" Ethan shouted. "Yes sir. I'm. . . I'm terribly sorry. I just thought you might be my husband. Why don't you want me to say the name Ethan sir?" Gwen said softly. " AAHHHHHHH!!!!!! I said never say it again!!!!!" Ethan sat up ready to charge. "Sorry sir I forgot. Won't happen again. I swear. But why can't I say that name?" Gwen asked suspiciously. "Well my father, his name was Ethan and he abandoned me when 'I needed him the most. He killed my mother in cold blood and my sister. The police never arrested him either. Not enough evidence. something like that. Dear sister, Abigail. And mother Mary. OHHHH, my ABBY!!!!" Ethan said laying on the ground shaking. "I'm terribly sorry sir. Er, Leo. I better go." Gwen walked away from the shaking man and walked over to Whitney. "What are you doing here?" She asked Whitney suspiciously. "Well let's see. . . I'm Theresa's best friend. I have a right to be here. Seeing as she invited me. But gee, I don't remember her saying anything about inviting you, the woman she hates the most in this world over. You know you are trespassing don't you?" Whitney said heatedly. "I'm so sorry Whit. I shouldn't have pounced on you like that. I just came here looking for Ethan. Since I know he probably went looking for . . . Theresa. Please don't rat on me." Gwen put on her best innocent face. " Sure thing Gwen. But Ethan's not here. No way. So go back home and ease your mind. He's not here." Whitney said slightly nudging Gwen inside before she realized who Leo Conley really was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George sat inside the kitchen baking a pie. He was in a jolly mood, so he was singin' his heart out. "She came into my life.. . whoooooo! she's everything I want! She's everything i need! She's everything inside of me that I wish I could be!!!!" He sang quietly to himself. He was baking a watermelon pie. His own recipe actually. He sang while thinking of his love. Gwen. Only he didn't know her name but was destined to find out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Geez will this reporter lady ever shut up? She's been going around our house for like an hour. Hmm. . . kinda like she has a hidden agenda. Our house isn't THAT GREAT! _Fox thought to himself grinning. He knew his house was that great. it was beautiful. Better than the Crane mansion. When you first walked in, there was a blinding chandelier, always lit. There were gorgeous mirrors hanging on the walls, and famous pictures, that art fans would die for. The furniture was elegant but still had the simple look to it. There were baskets of fruit lying on tables, there was a beautiful library being filled with books this very minute. His bedroom with Theresa was spectacular also. It was big and spacious, it had a big window overlooking the island, and a porch too. It had a door leading to Little Ethan's room in case he ever needed anything. There was a big makeup stand for Theresa with a big mirror and lights surrounding it. There bed was huge and comfortable, the room looked like a room out of a magazine in one of those home magazines. It truly was. . . a beautiful house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen stood inside the house uncertain. _Where should she go? she had no clue where Rebecca had taken Theresa and Fox and you could get lost in a house like this. And what if I run into that man again? _Gwen looked around nervously. She'd just have to sit here and wait, inside the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney walked over to Ethan. "Okay Ethan, you can quit the mourning act. Get up you baboon." She said laughing and kicking him. "How. .. How did you know it was me?" Ethan said laughing and gasping for breath. "Well I saw you crying about Theresa on the ground, and I knew it was you then." She said bluntly. "Yeah well I saw you crying on the ground for Fox" Ethan said laughing. "Okay you got me." Whitney said staring at the sky. "I love Fox." "You thinking what I'm thinking? If we team up together, we can both end up happy, and with the people we love. Partners?" Ethan said holding out his hand.

"Partners." Whitney said shaking his hand, eyes twinkling. They were going to make some team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George got all the plates together and headed for the dining room. This was going to be one heck of a night, he could feel it in his bones.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gwennie where are you??????? Their house really is a beauty, even better than the Crane Mansion. And I decorated the crane mansion. . . but this is WONDERFUL! I should take lessons from them. I love the craftiness of it all! _Rebecca thought as an excitement shiver ran through her spine. _Ohhhh it is just all so exciting._ Rebecca thought to herself. All of a sudden she ran in to someone. "OH I am so sorry" George said. "No it was my fault" Rebecca said. "My name is George, I am Theresa and Fox's cook, I was just going to set the table, and you are?" George asked. "My name is Lucy Ludwig," Rebecca lied. _She looks exactly like that one beautiful young lady. I wonder if there related? But the other lady is much more beautiful, but Lucy is quite beautiful too_, George thought to himself. "So have you seen my daughter anywhere? She has blond hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a lime green dress, with a hat that had a flower in it that matched the dress?" Rebecca asked George. _So she is related to that beautiful lady, now is my chance to find out what that lady's name is,_ George thought to himself. "Well I'm not sure, I thought I saw a lady like that but what is your daughter's name?" George asked. "My daughter's name is Lorena, now where did you see her?" Rebecca asked. "I don't know where, I just know that I saw her" George said. Rebecca stormed off toward the dining room. "Idiots these days" Rebecca mumbled to herself as she walked into the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fox and Theresa were walking around there brand new house, looking at what they would be living in for the rest of there lives, and they liked what they saw. They went outside, and ran into Leo and Whitney, "Hey guys, I see you two have met. Leo, have you met Little Ethan and Raspberry?" Theresa asked Leo. "Actually, no I haven't I was looking for them and I ran into Whitney, so we just started talking, I'm sorry" Leo said. "That's fine, you'll meet them at dinner, so you guys can go inside and I'll go try to find Little Ethan and Raspberry" Theresa said as she and Fox went off looking for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother, I finally found you" Gwen said as she crawled out from under the dining room table, I was starting to think I was never going to see you again" Gwen said as she began to cry. "Gwen shut up, let's get out of here before we are caught" Rebecca said as they walked out the front door. Gwen and Rebecca got in there car and started to drive away. "Did you see Ethan there?" Rebecca asked. "Nope, you?" Gwen asked Rebecca back. "Nope, then where did he go" Rebecca asked. "Do you really think he went on a trip to L.A. Mother?" Gwen asked Rebecca. "I don't know maybe he really did" Rebecca said as she pulled into the driveway, and got out of the car. "I guess he really did then" Gwen said as she and Rebecca walked into the Crane Mansion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney and Ethan walked into the newly built house. "So what is our plan" Whitney asked Ethan as they sat down at the table. "Well, I really haven't thought of a plan yet, but for now we just do our best to split them apart" Ethan said. Fox and Theresa walked in with Little Ethan and Raspberry. "Sit down Theresa said as she pulled out a chair for Little Ethan and Raspberry. They all sat down. George laid all the food on the table and it looked delicious. " Who would like to grace us?" Fox asked everyone. No one said anything. "Ok, I will then" Fox said. "Dear lord, thank you for this food that George has prepared for us, and help it fill up our little tummies, and thank you for Leo coming to help us watch to very wonderful kids, thank you lord, we all love you, Amen" Fox said as he passed some food around the table. Everyone began eating, including George. They were also all talking, George, Fox, and Theresa, about how great the house and the food was. Whitney and Ethan about how one day they wanted to find there true love. Little Ethan and R.R about how great the thunder god was. All of a sudden everyone stopped talking except Whitney and Ethan they kept on talking about what they would do if they found there true love. Everyone around the table was smiling at Whitney and Ethan. " OOOOOoooooooooooo" Little Ethan and Raspberry said. All of a sudden Whitney and Ethan stopped talking noticing it was quiet and everyone staring at them. "What's everyone staring at" Whitney asked. " Nothing" Theresa said smiling. "George start cleaning up, Whitney can I talk to you for a moment in the hallway" Theresa said. "Sure" Whitney said as her and Theresa stepped out and into the hallway. "Ok, tell me all about it, spill the beans" Theresa said laughing and smiling. "What are you talking about?" Whitney asked Theresa.

"Oh, come on now I know love when I see it and you are definitely in love" Theresa said. _Oh no, Theresa knows I'm in love with Fox what should I do! _Whitney thought. "You know Theresa this is all just a big mistake" Whitney said as she was interrupted by Theresa. "Whitney it's obvious, your in love with Leo" Theresa said. Whitney started to smile. " Ok, you caught me, I am in love with Leo, who couldn't resist a man who is smart, funny, cute" Whitney said lying. "Well I'm glad were straight on everything here, I'm going to go and put a movie on for Little Ethan and Raspberry, that always makes Little Ethan tired" Theresa said walking into the living room to find Little Ethan and Raspberry, already watching a movie. "Did you guys put this on all by yourself" Theresa asked them. "No daddy did it for us" Little Ethan said staring at the screen. Theresa went into her new bedroom to find Fox staring at himself in the mirror looking sad. "Hey, Fox you ok, you look kind of sad. By the way thanks for putting on the movie for Little Ethan and Raspberry" Theresa said quietly. "Um, your welcome, and no I'm not sad, I'm just really tired, you know, too much excitement for one day" Fox said getting into bed. Theresa sat down on the bed next to Fox. "You know while I was talking to Whitney guess what I found out?" Theresa said smiling at Fox. "What" he said suspiciously.

"Whitney is in love" Theresa said laughing. "With who? I mean after she broke up with Chad, I thought that she would never move on" Fox said staring at Theresa. "Well she is in love with Leo couldn't you tell? It was so obvious Fox!" Theresa said laughing. "No actually I couldn't" Fox said laughing. "Well, from now on I am going to try to get Leo to like Whitney, they would be a perfect couple!" Theresa said staring off into space. "Theresa I don't think you should be interfering in other people's love life" Fox said. "I'm not interfering, I'm simply getting two people together, besides I know what I'm doing." Theresa said picking up the phone, she dialed Leo's number. Leo answered the phone in his bedroom. "Hello" Ethan said. "Hi, Leo can you go and put Raspberry and Little Ethan into bed for me?" Theresa asked him. " Sure, Theresa" Leo said. "Ok, bye" Theresa said as she hung up the phone Theresa got into bed and laid down next to Fox, "I love you Fox" Theresa said as she kissed him. "I love you to" Fox said as he kissed her, and with that they fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethan ran out into the living room. He picked up both kids and laid them into their bed. Then he ran out and into his bedroom. Whitney was sitting on the floor, Ethan jumped onto his bed, "What's up?" Ethan said. "What's up? I'll tell you what's up. your in love with Theresa who is married to Fox, who I'm in love with, and your dressing up as a nana, and were trying to split them up, my best friend, Ethan, I just don't know if I'm going to be able to do this" Whitney said crying. "Whit, it will be alright, just think about the life you'll have after this, Theresa will forget about Fox and be happy with me, so how will she be mad at you if you just made her life better?" Ethan said staring into her eyes. Whitney nodded her head "Your right Ethan" Whitney said laying her head on Ethan's shoulder._ No, Ethan, no, you are NOT it love with Whitney, I'm in love with Theresa. OH, who am I fooling I'm in love with Whitney and Theresa!!!!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwen lay in bed trying to think if it was true if Ethan really did go to L.A. _All of his belongings were gone. He couldn't have gone with Theresa, I was in there house and there was no sign of Ethan. And Theresa wouldn't have wanted hem near her because she is married to Fox._ Gwen thought as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whitney got up, "Ethan, I'm going to go" Whitney said. "No, wait we have to discuss our plan to break up Theresa and Fox" Ethan said. Whitney walked over and got into the bed. "Okay what do we have to talk about? Now that I am comfortable" Whitney said closing her eyes. "I'm not sure we have much to discuss. I haven't really had an ideas. Have you?" Ethan said to Whitney. Whitney didn't answer. Ethan lay down in his bed, next to Whitney and admired her face. _She is so beautiful, I love her so much._ Ethan said as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theresa walked into Leo's bedroom. "Oh, my god" Theresa screamed. Fox ran in the room. "Theresa are you okay?" Fox said. "Fox look" Theresa said. Fox looked and then he saw it, Whitney and Leo in bed _together._ Whitney woke up. "Oh Theresa hey" Whitney said. "Whitney why are you in Leo's bed with him? did something happen here?" Theresa said eyes filling up with tears. "NO, no, no, Theresa this is not what you think, we were talking last night and I fell asleep in his bed" Whitney said. "Okay, Whitney if that's what you say" Theresa said. Theresa and Fox walked out. " Theresa, honey, are you feeling okay, because lately you have been eating a lot lately, and your always hungry. and you've been very emotional" Fox said. "You know what Fox I have noticed that, and then when I do eat I have been eating the weirdest things, like last night. I was hungry so I got up and I had ice cream and salsa" Theresa said.

"So?" Fox said. "So, I am going to see the doctor this afternoon" Theresa said. "Ok, mmmm, something smells good, let's go eat" Fox said pulling Theresa's hand. When they got into kitchen everyone was already there waiting for them. Theresa and Fox sat down. "Who would like to say grace?" Fox asked.

"How 'bout you Leo" Fox said. "Oh, sure" Ethan said. "Dear lord, thank you for this food, Amen" Ethan said. Everyone started eating. Theresa took a waffle and then got some pickles and put them over it. Everyone just stared. After breakfast Theresa and Whitney left for the doctor's office. Leaving Fox and Leo alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am so happy, I have a son, a house, and the best wife Eva" Fox said to Leo. "Yes you do" Leo said quietly. "What did you say" Fox said. "That you do have a son, a house, and a wife" Ethan lied. "So, do you know who your true love is" Fox asked Leo. _Yes I do, it's Theresa, I might love Whitney too but not as much as Theresa. And soon after me and Whitney's plan is done Theresa will be all mine._ "Um, no" Leo said. "Sorry, if I put you in an uncomfortable situation bud" Fox said. "Oh, no you didn't" Ethan lied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
